The School For Witchcrafts And Agents
by Red Raven Quarrells
Summary: A daring crossover we watch the avengers go to Hogwarts in the Agents side and Harry, Ron and Hermione on the Witchcrafts side their worlds will collide for the first time in millennia much to the dislike of some. Features all Avengers plus some other S.H.E.I.L.D. characters, also Hogwarts students and teachers.


Hogwarts School for Agents and Witchcrafts

"Clint" I heard my brother Barney knocking quietly on the door, "There's mail for you". I walked down the stairs slowly to see my brother holding an envelope. He handed it to me. "Take it up to your room and don't let Jan, Wesley or Sage see it" he looked dead serious.

Jan and Wesley are our foster parents and Sage is their daughter. Jan and Wesley don't like me at all they only keep me because they like Barney and want to keep him but out manager I guess you could call her wouldn't separate us. "Okay" was all I answered before turning to head upstairs.

"Don't show me what" Jan our foster mother was standing there. "Nothing" I said quickly he was just telling me to not tell you about the scuffle at school last week. She looked at me like her eyes were judging every movement to see if I was lying which I was but that didn't matter.

"Don't lie to me Barton, what are you hiding". She beckoned me but I didn't step closer I turned and ran for the door, opening it I slipped out quick. I raced down the street to Natasha's house. I never knock when she found out about how abusive Jan and Wesley were she put a ladder out of her window for me.

I scrambled up the ladder as quick as I could since I could hear Jan yelling down the street after me. Tonight she would probably send Barney to come and get me.

Natasha was sitting at her desk looking over something since school was out it was probably a letter, most likely a letter to Hogwarts the School for Agents and Wizards. Chances are that was what mine is.

She glanced up as I slid the window opened and grabbed a gun pointing it at me. I smiled; she was using the gun I got her for her birthday. She put it down recognizing me.

"Clint, hey did something go wrong at home" her voice was sad, questioning and sympathetic all at the same time.

"Yeah, I got my letter and Jan almost got her hands on it". The reason Jan can't get her hands in my letter is if she does she will do everything in her power to stop me from going, she tried to confiscate my bow once!

"Oh, I got my letter to want to read them together" Natasha asked her eyes lighting up.

"Sure" I said grabbing mine from my pocket where I stuck it after climbing in the window. It read the following.

Dear Mr. Clint Barton

We are pleased to inform you that your application to Hogwarts the School for Agents and Witchcrafts has been accepted, this year you will be studying with the agents side as you are obviously not a wizard. You will be sorted into one of the agencies, Red Room, Shield, Techs or Guards at the time of your arrival Please be at the Seattle train station at 6:00 on Thursday September 1st no later your train is on platform Hangar beside platform 10 . You will need to bring the following to Hogwarts.

Choice Weapons

Chosen Uniform

Quills

Paper

How to Kill Someone 100 Different Ways, By Nicholas. J .Fury

Basic Weapons Their Uses and How to Use Them, By Maria Hill

Sneaking, Spying and Assassinations, By Phil Coulson

Please note that the uniform must be of proper wear not just some jeans and a t-shirt also Choice weapons must all be noted on the slip given at the start of the year, none declared weapons will be destroyed. All things on the list are purchasable at Hunters Alley in Seattle.

Sincerely

Professor Coulson

"Wow these are very point blank" Natasha said. Hers had been exactly the same as mine except hers had been addressed to her and Professor Hill had written hers.

"Yeah" I nodded my head agreeing with her "Well when do you think we should we go to Hunters Alley?" Both of us had been there before it was only the best place for weapons and gear.

A knock on the door made us both jump off the bed and glare at the door. Natasha opened it and her foster mother was standing there. Unlike mine she was very nice and always understood when suddenly a teenage boy was in her foster daughter's bedroom.

"Hey Sally what do you need" Natasha asked smiling at Sally (her foster mother duh)

But Sally wasn't smiling she actually looked sadish. "Jan and Wesley are here, their saying that you ran off after hiding something from them, they're asking for you to come home" she said to Clint.

Oh shit I thought they might send Barney or wait for me to come home but if they were here it means they knew, they knew about my letter.

Natasha stopped smiling, " We'll be down in a second" was all she said before shutting the door and turning to me, " give me your letter I'll keep it safe and then we can find a time to go and get the stuff we need okay"

"Yeah" I smiled and handed it to her, Natasha said the funny thing about my smile was that I never fully smiled unless it was a smirk kind of smile, I only half smiled.

We walked down the stairs together and Jan ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me she put her head by my ear and whispered" You'll pay for this Barton" but when her head went up she said "don't run off on us again we were so worried"

I knew she was lying but there was no point in mentioning that now all I could do was hope that they didn't come up with an actually bad punishment, their recent attempts had been rather feeble.

They had waited to we finished dinner, which was a nice big chicken dinner may I mention, then we had a fight and Jan said go to you room no desert. This was Snuckleberry pie, which I hate, so epic fail.

While we were walking I looked carefully at my surroundings. Natasha's house was at the very end of the street that we lived on, Moscow St. It kinda teased Natasha since she had been brought up in Russia.

Moving on, by now we were three houses, almost at the middle of the street. Our street wasn't a long one only six houses on each side.

I looked over the tops of house to the forest lining the back; I was in those trees that I killed my first an animal.

Natasha and I were walking in the forest, carrying our weapons like we always do, when Natasha noticed a cougar up in the trees. She had nudged me and pointed it out.

Sadly it noticed us to jumping to its feet and jumping down from the tree it circled us predatorily. Natasha and I went back to back and readied our weapons but the thing never got close.

I let one single arrow fly straight through the eye and into its brain, the cougar died immediately.

We were at our house now and as we stepped inside I felt Barney's presence come closer but stay out of sight.

He was probably there to make sure things did not get to rough, and Jan or Wesley didn't hurt me, he was the best brother ever.

"So boy thought you could get away this time didn't you" Wesley stuck his ugly fat face up close to mine. Wesley was hugely obese, while his wife Jan was the exact opposite she was as skinny as a tree branch.

"Wasn't thinking about getting away with anything" I said "just thinking about getting away from something" one other thing about Wesley, he didn't like it when I smart talked him.

"That's quite enough Barton" Jan stepped in "go to your room". Enough, I had enough of her shit from the first day I met her.

"No" I was tired of this shit this time no one was going to shove me in a closet and lock the door or lock me outside I was going to do whatever I felt like.

"Excuse me, young man you will listen when your foster mother tells you something" Wesley said spitting with rage.

"I'll go wherever whenever I want to" I snapped back "and if I feel like going to my room I might do just that, but I don't so live with it" I basically hissed the last words.

That was the last straw for Wesley who grabbed the front of my shirt with one hand and the other gripped my hair. He picked me up off me feet and slammed me into the wall, it hurt but I didn't let it show.

"Enough of this boy" He said pushing my head into the wall "where is the" But he was cut short.

"Put Clint down dad" it was Barney, why he called Wesley dad was beyond me but that didn't matter at all. "Please put him down"

To my surprise Wesley did but not nicely he let go and shoved me down to the floor, as I pushed myself back up I saw the rage in Barney's eyes. "This has gone on for long enough, I called Linda she's coming to get me and Clint soon and she'll want to talk to you about this".

"Why would you call Linda, Barney, Clint was getting what he deserved" said a small voice, Sage. She must have been standing on the stairs the whole time.

Barneys didn't even glance at her, but instead moved and scooped me up in his arms, for twelve I was pretty light, only ninety-two pounds.

As for Linda, she was our manger type person; she found us foster homes and visited once every two weeks. I liked Linda she was quite nice.

"I can walk Barney" I said quietly. He set me down on my feet but kept one hand on my back as if I was going to fall over.

We walked up to his room, it was at the end of the hall beside the attic which was my room and I liked it. I've always seen better from a distance.

He opened the door for me and I stepped in first. "So what is your plan Clint" Barney said.

"Well I'll probably just hang out at Nat's a lot and then be off to school" I smiled school was going to be awesome.

"Okay but where's your letter if they take that you can't get on the train" Barney answered.

I lowered my voice "Nat has it" I said "I think I am going to go to bed now".

In all truth I wasn't going to bed I was going to back my bags for Hogwarts the School for Wizard, Witches and Agents

* * *

 **So what did you think comment and let me know! Thanks for reading and commenting watch out for my other story's coming soon**


End file.
